Jindan
Note: Previously the translations had its name written as Jin Dan Jin Dan literally means 'Golden Egg' and was unwittingly named by Nie Li, to Yu Yan's bewilderment. Jin Dan came from the space-time demon spirit egg Nie Li found in the Snow Wind Family's treasury. It slowly absorbed Soul Force and Law energy from him until finally hatching on the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower within the eighth floor of the Nine-Layer Deathlands. Nie Li sensed a terrifying level of blood-lust and was preparing to destroy it, however it hatched without warning. Upon observing the little cute fella Nie Li couldn't find a single trace of the aura from it, and determined that the blood-lust was from its bloodline.【TDG】Chapter 251 – Jindan He presently still looks like a Golden-yellow egg in color and shape, hence its name. It also has little short wings on it's back and waddles like a duck. Nie Li determined that Jin Dan feeds on all sorts of energy after it consumed a lot of his own spiritual energy, including the power of law, Yu Yan's dress (which is made from fire law energy), and all the powerful black flames from the fifth floor of the Black Infernal Tower. It turns out that Jin Dan is a Spiritual Beast, an extremely rare ancient bloodline. However, a spiritual beast is suppose to have an unbreakable bond with its master and Jin Dan only has a vague connection to Nie Li. Despite the risks, Nie Li is impressed by its high level of Spiritual Wisdom and is determined to reform him from birth and reverse the bloodlust in his bloodline. While traveling to the Draconic Ruins Realm. Nie Li put Jindan inside a pouch where he entered a hibernating state and shrank smaller and smaller until he was only the size of a fist.【TDG】Chapter 268 - Ying’er When he wakes up in Nie Li's room he immediately asks for the used Spiritual Stone. Since it has already been drained, Nie Li gives it to him only for the little guy to chomp down and eat it right up.【TDG】Chapter 269 - Acupuncture The next day Nie Li is able to acquire a large amount of spiritual stones from healing Gu Lan, so while he is cultivating Jindan takes the opportunity to eat up a bunch more of the used spiritual stones. When Nie Li offers him an unused one full of heavenly energy the little guys is all too happy to chomp it down. However, now that he has discovered that they are so much better unused, he wants more. Nie Li treats them as treats and tells him that he will get more as long as he listens to him. Nie Li then take the opportunity to strengthen the Soul Brand he has placed in Jindan. Though there is still resistance, he is able to make slight improvements.【TDG】Chapter 275 – Soul Brand To reward him, Nie Li gives him another full spiritual stone and tells him he is limited to only two a day.【TDG】Chapter 276 – Saint Soul Board As the days go by Jindan only eats and sleeps, but each time he wakes up his aura would be several times stronger.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect Nie Li was able to slowly tempt him with spiritual stones to the point that the connection is now firmly established. At this time Jindan is about a 3 Fate Heavenly Fate Realm strength, but his body is even tougher and near invincible. After entering the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting he immediately began to absorb energy from the surroundings until he could barely move.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute For the better part of a year Jindan has stayed inside the painting and focused all of her efforts on cultivation along with Xiao Yu, Yu Yan, and the Sky Origin Divine Clan members. During this time he endlessly devoured spiritual stone essences, causing his body to constantly grow larger. His height now reaches five to six meters, with a body covered in golden scales, similar to a dragon. As he grew larger in size, his appetite also constantly increased to a frightening degree. The Power of Laws that can be felt surging violently around him are simple incomprehensible so its impossible for even Nie Li to determine his exact strength. Fortunately, the bond between him and Nie Li has also grown deeper. Therefore, Nie Li didn’t worry about not being able to control him.【TDG】Chapter 444 – Sealed es:Jindan Category:Named Demon Beasts Category:Characters Category:Characters Index Category:Space-Time Type